My Sugar Daddy and That Other Guy
by mrs.cody simpson
Summary: The definition of a sugar daddy on google states that it is "a rich old man who lavishes gifts on a young woman in return for her company or sexual favors." I'd seen movies about it, heard stories on the streets of L.A. but never did I think i'd get a sugar daddy. This is my messy love story about a girl, a sugar daddy, and that other guy. Sucky summary, please give it a chance.


Hi! I'm back with a new story! Don't worry, I Wish will still be updated for those of you that are reading it. This story just popped into my head and I had to post it so here it is! This story is dedicated to my dear friend Jessica who wanted this to be her late Christmas present!

P.S. They're all human!

CHAPTER 1:

I sigh glaring down at my paper with only one sentence written down. Why is it so hard to write an essay about Shakespeare? Oh that's right, it has to be three pages long. I mean I love Romeo and Juliet and the whole star crossed lovers crap, but I mean come on! I couldn't even write one page about me for crying out loud. "Maybe you should relax," Alice says from behind me as she begins to undress. Rolling my eyes I push my chair away from the desk, turning toward her. "Why should I do that?"

She grins, "To keep me company and get your mind relaxed before continuing that paper." I stand, stretch my arms to the sky and plop onto my bed as she shimmy's into a tight red dress. "Why would you need company? Looks to me like you've already found some." Alice blushes, "Adam asked me to go clubbing with him, and I was kind of hoping you'd go, blend into the crowd, and save me if I need you. Or I might need a designated driver."

I huff feigning annoyance, "Fine, but only if you buy me a tub of ice cream tomorrow." She grins, "Knew you'd surrender. Now get dressed. You can't get into a club in jeans, Jessica." Rolling my brown eyes I oblige, and change, already regretting my decision.

"Alice do you have to drive so fast? You're going to get us killed one day!" I yell, clutching the dashboard tightly in my grasp. "Whatever drama queen," She says as she pats her spiky black hair with one hand. Yes Alice you still look like sexy pixie, I think in amusement. Wait...I'm not a drama queen! Everyone knows that little Alice here is the drama queen. She slams the car into park and hops out. "Come on Jessica! If you go any slower all the cute guys will be taken from you!" I roll my eyes.

This is L.A there are always cute guys around...though most of them have trouble or heartbreak printed on their foreheads. Not that I need a guy though, I mean i'm fine being single...well except when I need a man o pin me o my bed and show me who's boss. Shut up brain, I think in annoyance. "I'm going, i'm going. You know I can't run in heels," I grumble slamming the car door shut behind me. Looking up I see Alice crossing the street. Why did she bring me again? Oh right, to be the third wheel, like always. Rushing down the street I grab her arm and steady myself. Alice throws her head back and laughs, "I'm not so sure you're human Jessica. All girls know how to walk in heels." Well then i'm glad i'm not human, heels hurt like a bitch.

I start walking toward the back of the line, but Alice grabs my arm, shakes her head amused, and pulls me toward the entrance. Standing there guarding the entry way is a tall, buff, georgious, black haired man. "Hi Emmett. Going to let my friend and I through?" She knows him?! How many times has Alice come here? He grins and suddenly he looks like a large teddy bear I want to cuddle with and tell all my secrets to. He looks me up and down and frowns, "Of course little bunny, but watch your friend. She looks...innocent."

I blush and glance down at my black heels that match my tight black dress. And here I thought black would look sexy not innocent. A finger touches my chin forcing me to look up. "Never look down. You don't want to look weak in there beautiful. Those men are sharks."

His eyes are a bright blue that seem neverending, "Thank you Emmett." His eyes scan my face, as if committing it to memory before smiling, "No problem gorgeous." He releases me, my cheeks burning, and I follow after Alice. Once we're inside she spins me around, grabs my shoulders and shakes me, causing my brown wavey hair fall out of its chongle. Yes I wore my hair in a chongle to a club. So what? At least I put on lipstick, and heels.

"Oh my God! Emmett was flirting with you!" Rolling my eyes I push her away. "He wasn't flirting, he just wanted to warn me is all." Alice shakes her head, "No! He was totally flirting with you. You need to get ut more if you didn't notice that Jessica. Besides I can already see you two living happily ever after...I think."

Let me know what you think please! Should I continue this story?! Thank you for reading!


End file.
